


Remembering

by TimePanda



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is in love, Jeremy is oblivious, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Rich is a good friend, RichJake if you squint, THEY'RE DORKS, Tumblr Prompt, boyf riends — Freeform, i love them, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimePanda/pseuds/TimePanda
Summary: Jeremy remembers the day when Michael and him got together and when Rich wanted to play matchmaker.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Boyf riends  
> 5\. “Are you hitting on him for me?”   
> 12\. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”  
> 88\. “I didn’t know you could cook.” “Oh, trust me I can’t.”

Jeremy groaned at the brightness of the sun’s ray hitting his eyes through the window. He reached out his arms to find the left side of the bed empty. Jeremy pulled himself out of bed to find his fiancee, making his way closer to the kitchen. His nose caught the amazing aroma of bacon, rubbing his eyes to see Michael making breakfast. He walked over behind him, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and rested his head onto the crook of his neck, eyes barely open. “I didn't know you could cook. “   
“Oh trust me I can't. “ He replied.   
“Mornin’ “ Jeremy yawned. Michael chuckled and turned around to hold onto Jeremy and gently kissed his forehead.   
“Good morning Jer-Bear. “ Jeremy lifted his head to look at Michael's face. Jeremy had remembered every feature on Michael’s face and adored every one. Michael hidden dimples that would only be seen when he laughed, his beautiful brown eyes, his hair was so soft and how he loved to let his hands comb through it. Jeremy was just so awestruck in how he was able to deserve him. He didn't deserve him.   
“Is there something on my face, you've been staring for a while? “ Michael spoke up.   
“I just love you so much. “   
“I love you too Jer. “ Michael smiled widely and gave Jeremy a quick peck before returning to finish the bacon.   
Jeremy laughed, “Remembered when we first finally got together? “

——————————————————

It had only been a little while after the squip incident, both Jeremy and Michael were tripping on how to fix their friendship. They constantly danced around each other, trying to figure a rhythm both could work with. It definitely didn’t help that Jeremy started to have growing feelings for his best friend.   
Jeremy walked down the hall with Rich, after the scenario with the squips they started to bond over that and became close friends. Rich being excited about being himself for once and accepting being bi, and also having a lisp from not having a squip. They also bonded over their obvious crushes on their best friends.   
“Theriously dude, you need to tell Michael or else you’ll regret it and I don’t want to deal with it.” Rich stated.  
Jeremy blushed deeply, “Rich, I don’t even know if he likes guys we never had that conversation before.”  
Rich stopped in his tracks causing Jeremy to stop also and look at Rich. Rich raised one eyebrow so high, you might think it would’ve flow away, “You’re idiot Jeremy, he has a rainbow pride patch and makes jokes about being gay every chance can get.”  
“I thought he was kidding!” Jeremy admitted.  
“You thought who was kidding?” Michael appeared from behind Jeremy startling him. “Chill it’s me Jer, woah that a new jacket it looks nice!”  
“I bet it would look nicer on the your bedroom floor.” Rich spoke up, smirking. Michael brightly reddened.  
“Anyway Jer we still on for finishing Apocalypse of the Damned?” Michael shyly rubbed the back of his neck.   
“D-Definitely!” Jeremy responded his voice awkwardly cracking.   
“Cool, see ya soon.” Michael said and rolled on his heelys down the hall waving. Jeremy was dazed once again until Michael turned the corner,before turning around to face Rich.  
“He’s totally gay for you.” Rich smirked looking at Jeremy’s flustered expression.  
“Are you hitting on him for me?” Jeremy questioned.  
“Yep you’ll thank me later.” And with that Rich left going off to whatever.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremy rested into the beanbag downstairs in Michael’s basement which smelled like weed with a strange mixture of scented candles, trying to mask the smell of weed. They had just finished the final boss battle and were so tired.  
Michael collapsed onto the beanbag beside him and turned to face him. “Wow I can’t believe we were able to defeat the boss, it took forever but we did it!” He went to lay down sliding down the side of his beanbag and resting his head in Jeremy’s lap, which was a normal thing for them now. Jeremy laced his fingers through Michael’s hair, enjoying how soft it was and how amazing he was. Then he remembered what Rich had said and decided it was time to tell him.  
“Jer, you’re staring.” Michael laughed.   
“Michael?” Jeremy asked looking down at Michael, blush clear on his face.  
“Yeah,Jer?” And without thinking at all Jeremy let his words slip, “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”  
“What?” Was the only word Michael could muster as Jeremy closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Michael’s. He midway panic going to pull away until Michael kissed back pulling Jeremy back in. It was a terrible kiss, but for them it was sweet bliss and everything to them. They both pulled away for air, panting slightly, looking at each other.  
“God I love you.” Michael said smiling brightly, sitting up and pulling Jeremy into a hug. Jeremy felt a slight wetness growing on his shoulder where Michael rested his face. Michael lifted his head, eyes red from tears. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

___________________________________________________________

Jeremy looked at his fiancee cooking breakfast once again and realized how lucky he was to have Michael and a reminder to thank Rich later for actually helping.


End file.
